The present disclosure relates to a positively chargeable toner and a manufacturing method for the toner.
A toner contains a plurality of toner particles. The toner particles may contain an external additive adhering to the surface thereof for imparting fluidity to the toner, optimizing the amount of electric charge of the toner, or rendering the toner easily cleanable, for example. A preferable example of the external additive is silica particles having diameters ranging from several to several tens of nanometers.
Specifically, a known technology involves coating the surface of silica particles with an amino-denatured silicone oil having stronger positive chargeability than a silicone oil.